Billy The Seahorse?
by TwilightLoverrr09
Summary: An interesting witty tale about the real Billy Black. Do you believe in Seahorses? If so, then you're about to have a hilarious ride reading this story. It's my first story so cut me some slack hehe! Reviews would be nice too :


**_Alright guys, cut me some slack here. This is my first fanfic ever. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Yada yada yada... So I'm obviously a Twilight freak. So if you liked the story guys I'll make a sequel, it all depends on how many reviews I get. So, how did I come up with this? Well, it was on the bus on my way to school with one of my close friends. So, I started saying stupid stuff. And BAM! We came up with this amateur short story. Please no hating. My beta (who is the most amazing person on earth) is _****_BellaBunny1292_****_. So I hope you guys enjoy this._**

It all started one night when I was hanging out with Jacob. It was one of those nights where you know something weird is going to happen and a feeling of uneasiness came over me but I ignored it. We were watching White Chicks and Billy was in bed. When the clock tolled 9:00, Jacob was fast asleep on the couch and snoring. I smiled at Jacob's peaceful face and turned back to the TV. It was getting near the end when I noticed that I really needed to use the bathroom. So I paused it, got up, and tiptoed quietly to the bathroom; trying to be careful at the same time. When I got out, I felt a wheel on my toe and nearly tripped over it. I looked down and it was Billy in his wheel chair looking at me a bit too close. I guess he needed the can too.

"Oh! Sorry, excuse me." I said surprised.

"Err…." Billy said with the most unusual look on his face. It looked like…desire?

"Yeah…Can you move now?" I said impatiently. I wanted to go back and finish the movie.

The seconds ticked by. Honestly, it was getting kind of awkward. Billy didn't say anything he just looked at me in the eye. Then he smacked my butt! I didn't know what to do; involuntarily, I smacked him, with as much force as possible, right across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him, after he recovered from my smack. I know I was blushing by now. I could feel it in my cheeks and I could feel the hot tears in my eyes. What the hell is this old geezer thinking? Thinking he could abuse me without facing the circumstances. I don't think so.

"Wow. That was so sexy," He said dazed. What the hell? I needed to find Jacob right now. I needed his shelter and protection.

I pushed him across the hallway and ran to Jacob, desperate to hide behind him. But when I got to the living room, Jacob wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen and he was strapped to the small chair with his mouth taped and Tropicana Orange Juice on the table. He was struggling to get free but the rope seemed to be made of something that looked like metal chains and rubber latex. He looked terrified and he was moaning in pain. His eyes were fluttering and he looked like he was about to faint.

"JACOB!!!" I screamed horrified at what Billy had done. How could Billy do that to his son? Just as I started untying him, I heard Billy coming down the hall.

"Bella, come on sugar. Why do you have to be that way?" Billy said laughing. I froze for a moment. Those were the exact words that those men said to me when I first went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. They sent shivers down my spine but I composed myself and continued untying.

When I finished untying Jake, Billy came in the kitchen with a smirk on his face but I wasn't really paying attention. _What in the world is up with this old geezer?_ I thought to myself. Then I felt arms around my waist. I looked behind me and found that it was Billy. The weird thing was that he was standing up!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed so loud that all of La Push could have heard me.

"DAD! What the hell is your problem? Why the hell are you standing up?! And most of all why in the hell did you tie me up?" Jacob screamed, his whole body trembling.

"Jacob, calm down. I don't know what's happening right now." I said trying to soothe him.

"NO! BELLA HE'S AN OLD SHIT BAG! LET'S GET OUT!" Jacob screamed in my ear.

He punched Billy out of the way and picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He ran with full speed out of the house and I found my self in the Rabbit; the engine on. Jacob sped out of the driveway, the wheels screeching. We were heading toward Forks. I could tell by the familiar winding path. It was quiet; I really didn't know what to say for the moment. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would burst out of my chest.

After about a minute I decided I needed some answers about tonight's unusual events. I decided to start with the least important.

"Jacob, Why didn't you just turn into a werewolf back there when we were running away?"

"Because he put juice on my pants and no I can't phase." He said morosely and terrified. He shuddered. I had no idea what was up with orange juice. I asked the most important question next.

"Jacob, what in the world has gotten into your father?" I asked scared.

"Crap, as if I know? Something's gotten into him. He's been acting really weird this past week. I found him in his bed jerking off to a picture of Hilary Clinton. I'm telling you it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. I acted as if I didn't see him, but trust me I was terrified." his voice high pitched with hysterics.

"Ehh, I don't know what to say. No offense but I'd ever think that your dad would ever be someone like that. I have one question though. Why was he standing up? I thought he couldn't walk…?" I asked, looking at his tense face.

The seconds ticked by, Jacob's face playing several emotions until he composed himself.

"I really don't know Bella, I'm as clueless as you are-" He cut off, we felt a huge thud on the hood. Jacob froze and his face looked terrified. I instantly knew who it was. Billy.

He looked very unusual, his shirt was ripped. Jacob shook the car recklessly, and then I found my self right outside Charlie's house. Jacob must have picked me out of the car and now he was growling a ripping sound. We got out of the car and Charlie was outside on the porch peering through the misty night. He must have been looking out at the stars. What a bad night to go do it.

"Is that you Jacob?" He said his voice high. I wonder what was up with Charlie. He never sounded that way.

Jacob ignored him and went straight to Billy. Billy was standing looking straight at me.

"Dad, what's happening?" Jacob said, trying to calm himself.

"Listen here boy! All I want is BELLAAAAA!" Billy roared.

Jacob and I flinched at his voice; I must have looked horrified because Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Dad, I think you need to see a doctor." Jacob said calmly.

Suddenly we heard the weirdest sound ever. It was like the sound of a seagull and a horse. Like "EEEEE HAHAHAHHA"…? Billy's clothes ripped off and then his head was morphing into a brown horse head, his arms turned into white wings, and his legs turned into horse legs with hoofs.

"What in the…?" I muttered under my breath as I stared in horror. Jacob was frozen stiff. Poor Jake, he didn't know that his dad was a…a…a…a monster!

"Hey Jac-" Charlie cut off mid-sentence and his face was horror-filled once he saw what Billy became. I felt sorry for him. Billy was his best friend and he had to see that he was a freak.

"Uhhh, what's going on here? And what in the world is that?" Charlie said looking at Billy, or what ever it was.

"Dad, why don't you go inside?" I asked innocently. Then I noticed something different about Charlie, he was still in his Police uniform, his gun at his waist, and with something in his hand that I've never seen him with before. Beer. Since when does Charlie ever drink? I've never seen him drink! It was so unusual. This was turning out to be the strangest night of my life!

"Bella! You're always hiding things away from me! Just let me be!" Charlie yelled gruffly and dazed off.

"Dad, this isn't the time!" I yelled at him.

"Ohh, come on Bells! Heeeeeheeeheee, I've finally gotten my hands on you!" Billy said with a voice that wasn't his. It sort of sounded high-pitched like a seagull's cry and whiny. It frightened me.

"What did you do to my dad?" Jake asked the thing ominously. I have never seen Jacob this way in my entire life. He must really be freaked.

"Good old Jacob can't take the truth, can you? Also the answer to your question is I always was able to stand up. I just kept it a secret." Billy said, eyeing me.

"What ever you are, you freak. I'll never accept the fact that you're my father. Ever." Jacob said tense as a lion.

Billy chuckled, "Oh, come on you guys! Where's the justice? Everyone gets to be something except me! You guys actually believed I'm the normal one here? Well, think again. I'm a Seahorse! Half seagull, half horse!" He yelled enthusiastically. I have heard of vampires and werewolves but Seahorses?! What the heck has the world become!?

"Billy, what ever the hell you are. You're going to have to go away from me. Or or or…" I stuttered. At that moment I wished I were a vampire. String and able to rip his limbs in a blink of an eye.

Charlie came shaking with his gun in his hand.

"Billy, I've kept your secret too long. I'm going to have to kill you." Charlie said.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked. My dad knew about Billy the whole time? And not once was he freaked out? Knowing Charlie he would have freaked out by now.

"Bella, Billy's a weird person. The last of his kind. He shouldn't even be living, so I'll finish him off once and for all." Charlie said dazed, gesturing toward his gun.

"Haha, go ahead and try Charlie." Billy said, his wings flapping.

"Sure, nice knowing you!" Charlie said, his words slurred, and shot his gun shakily.

He shot three bullets at Billy; one in his head, one in his shoulder, and one in his gut. But, then I saw the nastiest thing ever. Billy's horse head grew back, and his injuries recovered. I felt myself going green and I felt a sudden urge to spill my guts. _What would kill Billy?_ I thought to myself. If only Edward were here to save us all. He had to go hunting or something like that. He wouldn't say. He just said that he had to do something with Emmett.

"Dad, we're going to need a vampire." I said.

"What the..? There are vampires too?" Charlie answered confused. Oh my god. He knows about seahorses but he doesn't know about vampires?

"Yes, and werewolves." I answered truthfully for once. I felt like I owed him the truth and that he wasn't any use if you knew half of the truth but not the other half. Besides, he was so drunk that he would forget all of it by the morning.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Charlie said as he barfed on the lawn.

"Jake???" I asked, he'd been frozen this whole time.

"Yeah Bella?" He answered his voice shaky and weak.

"Jake we have to ru-" BAM! Billy threw himself on top of me and I was screaming. He was going to kill me and I was sure of that but instead he started to pull at my clothes. I struggled to get free and gratefully Jacob came and threw himself on Billy the minute he found himself. Three seconds later Jacob was across the lawn. If a werewolf couldn't finish him off then who could?I thought to myself. That feeling that came over me when Jacob and I were watching the movie was true. This was a very weird night. In fact, it was the strangest night of my life. If we don't survive then I will always love Edward. My last wish was to hear Edward's voice one last time and I braced myself for Billy's attack.

When I thought all hope was lost Edward's perfect voice came from behind me,

"Hey guys? I got some Anti-Seahorse Spray!!!"


End file.
